


谢怜是只兔子精-08

by baiyixiao



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 天官赐福 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 16:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baiyixiao/pseuds/baiyixiao
Summary: 第八-情不知所起兔兔和狐狸互相表白后，来段洞房怎么样（我好期待，八章只为一段车！不，我们怎么会那么快，好歹我要写三章嘻嘻嘻）





	谢怜是只兔子精-08

**Author's Note:**

> 第八-情不知所起  
> 兔兔和狐狸互相表白后，来段洞房怎么样（我好期待，八章只为一段车！不，我们怎么会那么快，好歹我要写三章嘻嘻嘻）

谢怜是只兔子精-08  
第八-情不知所起

谢怜轻轻踮脚去触碰花城的嘴角，有些害羞地闭上了眼睛，然后就感觉自己被更加热烈地回应，齿关被轻轻撬开，谢怜惊了一下，略往后退，下颌却被捏着抬起不许躲开。一番动作后，两条舌头已经开始纠缠，谢怜僵硬不敢乱动，慌乱心跳的咚咚声里，唯有花城乱了分寸的鼻息。

花城下意识伸手去抚谢怜的背，指尖轻轻滑过的时候，谢怜猛地一颤，紧紧抓住花城的前襟，短促的叫了一声，花城再次摩挲谢怜的尾脊，这次反应更大，身前把自己缩成一团的小兔子一腿顶在花城两腿间，嘴里呜咽无端显得几分委屈。

“哥哥怎么这么大反应？”

“不……不要摸背……”谢怜抬头看花城，脸已经绯红，目色迷离，唇上还挂有银丝。

花城疑惑了片刻，然后露出一个恍然大悟的表情，看起来很坏的笑了笑，“哦？是因为……”

“不，不是！”

“我还没说呢，哥哥”

“反正就不是，好了你不要摸那里！”

花城知道谢怜受不得，对于兔子而言，成年以后抚摸后背是一种相当情色的动作，无异于邀欢，而且……貌似还会致使兔子假孕，花城以前不知在什么地方看过类似的简介，谢怜反应这么大，看来所言非虚，至于后边这句嘛……花城从字面上看不出是个什么意思，但是没关系，马上不就会知道了嘛。

手在谢怜尾巴根处打着旋儿，挠得他痒痒的，又隐约有些暗示性地往下摩擦，谢怜一激动猛地往前一扑，就着这个姿势把花城按在墙上，身子无力的软软倒在他怀里。

“未曾想哥哥竟这般主动，”花城挑挑眉，手逆行往上沿着脊柱的线条缓缓往上，五根手指接二连三滑过，谢怜的轻声吟叫陡然拔高-----

“你，……说了不要，啊！-----唔……”

“可我觉得哥哥很受用啊，我可没把哥哥怎么样，倒是哥哥把我按在墙上……”

“你……你怎么这么混蛋”谢怜说话略急，轻轻喘着气，明明语气努力绷出一副威严生气的模样，却因体力不支软绵绵的像是调情。  
“是呀，我好混蛋，哥哥不是早就知道了么”

谢怜被羞得恼了，就着把花城按在墙上的姿势，两指端起他的下颌，把他那张乱说的嘴按下来，“我艹了你……”

花城好整以暇看着谢怜语气黏软，两指无力，身上一滩水一样紧紧贴着自己，还装作张牙舞爪的样子凶自己，“好呀，三郎正求之不得，不知哥哥要怎样艹我？”

“……你这混蛋……”谢怜想抬手去捶他，但竟然手腕都是酸的抬不起来，本来被他气得恼了，这幅样子倒真真像是在撒娇不成欲拒还迎。

花城反手制住谢怜软绵绵的手腕放下来滑到膝盖边，另一只手搂着他腰，轻轻一勾就把张牙舞爪的小兔子抱起来扔床上了-----

“你……你干什么”

“干什么，哥哥觉得呢？自然是做爱做的事情了”花城狡黠一笑，俯下身子，一手按住谢怜执意要和他较真想翻上来的手十指紧扣，另一只手单手解衣领的扣子，脖颈一歪，漂亮利落的下颌线晃得谢怜迷迷糊糊间一愣，这幅坏兮兮的模样为何还……还这么的，……这么的好看……

花城不知道他的小贵人心里在想什么，因为谢怜现在表情都是迷糊的，不知道他是害羞了还是生气撒着娇，或者是看他看得呆了。

轻柔落下一吻，“哥哥……要不要…”

谢怜扑上去狠狠瞪了花城一眼，一口啃在他嘴上，好凶的小兔子！

“这样给我……可以吗？”花城只脱掉红色的外袍，内里是一件白色中衣，被谢怜一扑有些散了，露出结实的胸膛“我没有准备……”

“都可以……”谢怜后知后觉反应过来花城说的是什么，那自己刚才扑上去岂不是显得相当的欲求不满……“我都可以的……”

“对不起，第一次委屈哥哥了，”花城亲亲他的眼睛，“以后补上”

还以后呢，反正还不是你赚着，谢怜揪着花城的耳朵，气鼓鼓地按上去“你这个狡猾的坏狐狸！”

“是啊，我坏得很，哥哥早就知道的了，不是吗？”

俯身将谢怜按在床上，一颗一颗解开谢怜的衬衣扣子，每解一颗都揩油十分，不仅磨蹭，而且还把谢怜胸口摸了个遍，谢怜没眼看，别开脸默不作声，憋得一脸通红。

“哥哥怎么不说话？”花城解到最下边一颗，坏心思往下一滑，触碰到禁区，谢怜腾的一下子跳起来“你！……你这个混蛋！”

“嗯，我混蛋，哥哥喜不喜欢？”花城蹭蹭他脖颈，含住喉结细细舔咬，能感受到谢怜正在不住颤抖，喉结滑动，双手不自觉拢住花城，按住他的头压向自己。

“唔……你坏死了……”谢怜脱力一般轻轻吐出几个字，却未曾想这几片轻飘飘的羽毛已经搔得花城要疯掉了-----

“哥哥，腿张开”

谢怜怔了怔，本能想要反抗，但转念一想，二人的关系本已经进展到如此，被花城抱上床不就是…….就是为了……为了那个吗。

毫无经验的谢怜羞得不知手脚该如何放，别扭的微微岔开腿，又有些好奇花城会怎么做，偷偷瞟过去的时候看见花城也在不怀好意地看着自己，坏兮兮地在笑。不知为何，虽然花城笑起来腹黑得很确实好勾人，但他这么看谢怜的时候，谢怜就是好想打他……

这大概就是，情侣间的情趣吧……（笑）

谢怜两手都空出来，实在没眼看这幅活色生香的场景，双双捂住自己的脸，腿被花城分开，跪在他上身；可不知他这样有多傻乎乎的可爱。

感受到花城在解自己的裤子，谢怜肌肉紧绷，十分紧张，待那双骨节分明的手抚上腿间，修长的手指轻轻滑动，明明看不见，却那么清晰-----花城靠过来了，他的吐息喷在自己的手上，说不准这会儿就是在看着自己……下边被两指作圈套弄，缓慢又情色，一想到是花城，正在给自己……自己被别人看着这样……

“唔-----”谢怜去了，小脸被藏在手下，轻轻喘着，想到自己就这么泄身在花城面前，还不知道此刻这只大尾巴狐狸会怎么玩味地看着自己坏笑……

花城拉开谢怜捂着自己的手，果不其然脸已经通红，迷迷糊糊地傻模样，一副还没反应过来的样子，抬起乌黑的眸子疑惑地看着自己。

要疯了。

“舒服吗？嗯？”

谢怜察觉过来他问的是什么，这种，这种这种，怎么可以和别人讲！

“不知道！”说罢就又用两只爪爪把自己脸藏起来。

花城轻笑一声，就着方才粘上精液的手指往下滑到小穴，刺入一根手指-----

“啊！你，你做什么！”

“做爱”

“唔……怎么会，怎么会是这里……”

花城挑眉，“那哥哥以为是哪里？哥哥还想给我生小崽子吗?嗯？”

刺入的手指被紧张的肉穴死死卡住，探圈不成，退而求其次慢慢开拓，谢怜眼睛透过指缝惊奇地看见花城把手指放进去了，下边清晰地感受到异物的进入，

“唔……这样，这样真的可以吗？”

“等哥哥放松好了再插进来，嗯？有什么不对的吗？”

花城特意把那个插字说得十分清晰且重，让人不可忽视，谢怜羞愤间抽出脑袋下的枕头扔过去，可惜准头不好没打中，枕头也滚到地上去了。

好气！居然打也打不中！谢怜磨磨牙，准备待会儿狠狠咬他一口。

小穴又被下一根手指撑开，破开紧致的穴口，谢怜陡然没了方才要和花城决一死战的意气，瞬间流下眼泪来“啊！-----好痛，唔…….别，别进来……”

花城见谢怜疼地哭了，也有些慌了，浪荡子模样收了，轻抚他皱起的眉头“对不起，对不起，哥哥”

“怎么那么疼啊……”

“哥哥，你放松一点，不要紧张，我们慢慢来，”

感受到包裹自己手指的软穴渐渐松软放开，花城在穴口轻柔打转，待穴口适应了两指，才慢慢将方才一起缓缓推进，谢怜初次破身，十分紧致，便是花了好一番功夫才能通得两指。

可是还不够。

花城忍得也辛苦，但谢怜那么怕痛，他不舍得。

第三指放上来的时候，谢怜叫得很大声，扑起来咬花城的肩膀，哭得抽抽搭搭，腿张得好开，最终勉强容纳下第三指，再往里边推进，动一下谢怜叫一声，满是痛楚。

花城心疼得不行，低头吻着谢怜的眼睛，“哥哥，我们慢慢来，乖，放松些，别咬那么紧”

“呜呜……为什么这么多……”谢怜哭兮兮，看起来好可怜。

“待会儿更大，哥哥怎么受得了”

“你……你流氓！”

“流氓正在干哥哥，马上还要破了哥哥的身，怎么样，这位哥哥还有什么要说的吗？”

谢怜一口咬在花城肩膀，花城闷哼了一声，这小兔子，倒是牙尖嘴利。

第三指终于也能缓缓进入小半，花城没有再动，只让三指撑开，让谢怜适应。

初次的疼痛缓缓麻木，谢怜不觉得痛了，只觉得好涨，再过一会儿，也就没有什么感觉了。

谢怜晕晕乎乎要睡过去的时候，花城轻轻摇了摇他，“哥哥，我进来了”

感觉先于听觉反应，谢怜没有反应过来花城说来什么的时候，后穴里边瞬间抽离的触感刺激得他有些酸麻，竟还有些不舍这些东西从后穴撤离，瞬间空出来，有些合不上。

“唔…….”

紧接着，便抵上了一个硬硬的东西

缓缓破入，谢怜能清晰的感觉到性器的头部，柱身，一点一点进来，填的满满的，撑得好开……

“啊….唔………”

好舒服，谢怜迷迷糊糊地想，再深一点，再大一点。

隐约听到花城在耳畔轻笑，下面被填得慢慢当当，双腿也不知何时打得极开，将花城圈起来抱在怀里敞开了让他肆意妄为。

“怎么样，够大吗?够深吗？”

谢怜脸一红，刚才竟然把心里想的说出来了！

不等谢怜小兔子羞极跳起来咬他一口，花城便开始抽插，性器缓缓退出----

“别走！不要走！”

没想到哥哥这般喜欢，如此热情邀请下，花城就着退出的半寸距离再次往前推进，激得谢怜发出好听的吟叫。

“啊啊啊啊-----”

竟是这番就再次去了。

白浊打在花城紧致结实的小腹，谢怜高潮以后后穴收缩，双腿合拢，十分热情的将花城再次拉近了一个度，小嘴喘着气，一下一下打在花城耳边，婉转的娇吟，激发得兽性压制不住。

“啊！-----唔”

嘴被狠狠封住，每被顶一下都发出闷哼，叫不出来，好凶。

后穴逐渐湿滑，适应了性器的抽插进出，频率也快了起来，快感堆积，登顶只是一瞬。

湿湿的，黏黏的，从后穴缓缓流出来，顺着股缝，滑到尾椎处，痒痒的。

“唔……三郎”

“哥哥被我破了身，是我的人了”

“唔……夫君…相公……”

未曾想谢怜竟然如此乖巧的喊了出来，脸上一副红霞未散，娇喘未息，发出好听的，勾人的低喘。

“哥哥，你这简直是要了我的命了”

抱起谢怜放在墙壁靠着，下体依旧不分离，紧紧连在一起，白浊还在汩汩流出，洇湿一片。

花城抚着谢怜的后背，一边缓缓浅浅抽插，待谢怜不满轻轻哼叫催促，猛地往里一推，进到最深处

“啊！------------”

“……好舒服，….好大…….”

谢怜十分受用，处于兽类交配时候本能的迎合，撇下人间道德的约束和那层薄面，坦诚直白的说出自己的满足和欲求，渴望得到爱人更加卖力的爱抚。

“哥哥也好软，含得我好舒服，”

“唔……”猛地被谢怜一吸，湿软的小穴一张一合，时而舒张时而收紧，激地花城舒服地闷哼。

“哈啊……舒服吗………你好大”

“哥哥好调皮”

花城猛地一动，啪的一声打在谢怜屁股上，怀里人大声叫了起来，两腿勾在自己腰上，两臂穿过自己腋下环绕着自己肩膀，紧紧贴合。

“很舒服，哥哥好会吸，我差点就要射了”

在他耳边低低说着，充满迷惑和妖媚，“哥哥好软，好喜欢”

“哈啊……我也，…….好喜欢…..唔”

身下律动不停，谢怜被照顾的爽了，下意识摆动去迎合花城的抽插，水声一片，噗呲噗呲响，止不住的浪叫一声声破出来，尖锐且放荡。

“花城……摸我后背……”

花城也情迷，气息很乱，“哥哥方才，不是说不许的么”

谢怜拿着他的手，牵到自己背后，一下一下顺着摸下去“啊……我要，我要……”

“啊----”

白浊喷射，溅到二人下巴上，谢怜高潮后余韵，更加放荡的缠着花城要，此番热情邀请，自是不该推拒，握着谢怜腿根抬起，他膝窝放在自己肩上，下穴直立暴露无遗，双腿大敞，穴眼大开，猛地退出来，一下子捅到最深，汁液飞溅，浪叫尖吟。

“啊！啊！好爽，三郎好厉害…….唔，啊啊啊啊！”

花城不言，一下一下实实在在捅到最深，囊袋拍打着谢怜臀瓣，啪啪响声。

手滑到后背，一下一下顺着反着摸下去。

叫声陡然拔高“啊！……要射了，唔……”

花城使坏，扣住谢怜精关，刺激却更加，感受到手中谢怜的欲意昂扬，吐露湿意，却不放过，快感累积，却迟迟不能释放，谢怜要被逼疯了，嘴里乱喊着

“花城，我的好哥哥，放了我……花哥哥，唔嗯，夫君…….让我，让我射…….”

“哥哥……”

“花城哥哥…..”

“啊啊啊啊-------------”禁制被放开，喷射而出的精液打在谢怜脸上，一派淫糜。

花城却一一舔去，珍重地在谢怜唇上落下一吻。

“舒服吗？”

“哈啊….舒服……特别..舒服……好喜欢你”

“我也好喜欢哥哥，好喜欢”

下身猛地退出，噗呲一声，然后谢怜就被晕晕乎乎摆成跪趴的姿势，这样无疑于最原始的野兽交合，从后面实实在在进到最深地交合，花城的耻毛搔动着穴口，痒痒的。能清晰感受到花城小腹硬实，帖着自己后背，随着交合的动作摩擦，激起一阵电流般的快感。

“唔啊啊啊啊….花…花…城….”

被肏得说不出一句完整的话。

“好….好爱…..你，爱……你”

“我也好爱哥哥，好爱你。”

私处湿润黏腻，水声不停，有什么一直在流，滑下来，到腿间，湿哒哒的，贴着花城，热热的……

沉浸在情欲的顶峰，是人间极乐；被紧紧贴着交合，和最心爱的人不分彼此，沉沦疯狂又满足。

花城两指扣着谢怜乳珠，技巧性地玩弄搔动，谢怜跪趴，本就羞耻，放任鱼肉，现下双手支撑自己和花城的重量，腿和他勾在一起，腾不出手去管他作乱，可花城还不停歇，一手玩弄乳珠，一手探到谢怜口中搅动，唔唔唔哼叫无果，乖乖吞下三根手指，进进出出，两个小嘴都被欺负得水液横流，谢怜完全被艹开了，禁欲几百年，浴火一烧就是焚身，收也收不住，只想他再欺负得狠一些，再重一些，狠狠肏进来，填得满满当当，一滴也不要流出去。

后穴进进出出，撑得涨涨的，嘴里搅动的手指也模仿交合，无时无刻不在提醒自己在进行着多么激烈的性爱，乳珠被玩弄得发肿，酥酥麻麻萌生出一种别样的快感，激得谢怜连连摆腰。

“哈唔……哈唔……..嗯~”

“哥哥，我爱死你了”

“我要被你……被你肏死了……”

“哥哥这般卖力，可以为我生一窝的小崽子了……”

谢怜耳朵一动，不知是被什么刺激到了，后臀摆动得更甚。

‘“呜呜…….不要，不要了…….”

“哥哥方才不是还说好爽好喜欢吗，怎么不要了”

谢怜腾出一只手护着肚子“孩子，……要顶到孩子了……”

花城愣了一瞬间，却未曾想着传说中的假孕是这般缘由------

“哥哥好生偏心，只顾着孩子，我呢？”

“唔唔……花哥哥你轻一点，顶到里面了……”

“哥哥不说，我顶到哪里了？”

“不要顶那里……不要不要不要！-------”

谢怜喘出一段好委屈的哭腔，一副兔妈妈保护不了肚子里的宝宝的愧疚，以及新婚丈夫给予的疯狂的性爱的情迷。

花城喜欢欺负谢怜，但他这副错乱的模样又让他舍不得再使坏，手滑到谢怜腹间，覆着他的手，温声道：“好，我们不顶这里，不顶着宝宝，哥哥不哭”

“呜呜…….轻，慢一点……”

花城频率果然放缓，缠绵又缓慢的进出，一阵舒爽。

“哈啊……宝宝，……唔….”

花城覆着谢怜的手放在他肚子上，轻轻摩挲，“嗯，哥哥乖，给我生兔宝宝好不好？”

“生……唔……给你生”

“哥哥真厉害，第一次就怀上了”

“哈啊……唔……..嗯…….”

缓慢的摩擦后在最深处释放，喷洒处一股灼热滚烫，填得满满当当，

“哥哥又怀上了”

“唔嗯……”

谢怜累得闭上眼昏睡过去了，花城退出来的时候也没有反应，精液流出来打湿了好大一片，小兔子的手还固执地捂着肚子里的宝宝，花城印下一吻，“晚安，我的哥哥”

小兔子在梦里仿佛仍然在承受新婚之夜的疼爱，总翻身不安分，蹙着眉头，花城揽着谢怜的腰，手覆在他固执捂着肚子的爪爪上，轻声唱起狐族求爱时的歌谣，吻着他红红的脸颊，满足又惬意地微笑，心里默念一声哥哥好梦，关掉了小夜灯。

怀里抱着我最爱的人，小傻瓜还以为怀了我的孩子，我们终于走到一起，还有什么比这更幸福。

**Author's Note:**

> （咳咳，兔子都那个，很快，性欲比较强，所以真的可以生一窝~而且好像确实存在假孕现象，因为孕激素的分泌，兔子会以为自己怀孕并且伴有孕期反应，呕吐，护崽，筑巢……然后这种设定就很适合…嗯大家都懂。我觉得这个比ABO还好磕，简直要什么Play都可以写，孕怜也是比较温馨向的（我在说什么，这么色情怎么还温馨，让花城不开车是不可能的）甚至兔耳制服什么的（真的是天然兔耳哦，超带感，怜怜腰也很细，然后…），嘻嘻嘻…脑洞开到无限大，车奔向城市边缘，不踩刹车……）


End file.
